Industrial systems can be implemented using networks of wireless sensors, among other devices. It can be difficult to effectively implement wireless sensor networks, since the installed network can be difficult to diagnose and repair when the wireless network grows to thousands of sensors. It is desirable to design and validate such a system before full installation.